Baby Oh Baby!
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal. YAOI, MPREG, Kaihun slight! Baekyeol. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

** Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s) Disclaimer: Ff ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

Sehun berdiri di depan kulkas, memutuskan apa yang akan di makannya kali ini. Dia akan memilih ayam, tapi bubble tea dan pizza terdengar lebih menarik.

Ia duduk di sofa, mengambil handphone dan mulai untuk memesan pizza.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Selagi menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih sedikit. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian dan menaruhnya di keranjang. Saat ia memasuki kamar mandi ia melihat di keranjang sampah terdapt 4 jenis testpack yang ia gunakan kemarin. Yang pertama ia gunakan untuk mencari kemungkinan, yang kedua untuk mengkonfimasi, yang ketiga karena ia tak percaya, dan terakhir ia berharap agar kehamilannya tak sungguhan.

Lalu saat itu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempat tidur, ia pergi ke dokter, mendapat kejutan lain di hidupnya yang singkat dan menangis lagi.

Sekarang, setidaknya ia sudah sedikit lebih baik. Bell apartmentnya berbunyi dan ia tersenyum sumringah berfikir ia akan dapat segera makan.

Sehun membuka pintu dan ia melihat pengantar pizza, beserta Yixing.

Tunggu, Yixing ? Untuk apa dia kemari ?

Pria chinese itu membayar pizza Sehun dan ikut masuk ke dalam apartment.

"kenapa kau kesini ?" Sehun akhirnya bertanya saat ia sudah duduk di sofa.

"Boss ku ingin bertemu"

"Well, bilang padanya kalau ia sudah putus dengan ku"

"Dia tidak putus denganmu"

"Dia putus denganku! Sekarang pergi."

"Dia ingin menemuimu"

Sehun melihat pada lelaki tersebut. "Bilang padanya untuk menyingkir dari hidupku!"

"Klinik yang kau kunjungi..." Yixing memulai dan langsung mendapat perhatian Sehun.

"Salah satu temannya bekerja disana dan ia melihatmu"

Potongan Pizza yang ada ditangan Sehun terjatuh kembali ke kotaknya. "Apa...?"

"Dia...tahu"

"Terserah, cukup katakan saja padanya untuk meninggalkanku sendiri" Yixing menggigit bibirnya dan Sehun merasa kelaparan mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

Dan saat ia akan mengucapkan beberapa kata, pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki apartmentnya. Kai.

Yixing menghampiri Kai dan berbisik pada bossnya tersebut.

Lelaki tan tersebut duduk di sofa samping Sehun. Belum mengatakan apapun.

Sehun tahu kelaparannya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana jika ia belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Saat ia akan mengambil sepotong pizza lagi, Kai mulai berbicara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

"Tidak juga"

"jadi, apa dokter lee berbohong ?"

"Astaga! Jangan tanyai dia!"

Kai terdiam sesaat.

"Sehun"

"Kau sudah putus dengan ku!" Sehun bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Kai menyadari hal tersebut, ia beranjak lebih dekat ke Sehun.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Berhenti berteriak"

"Tidak! Kau bilang aku hanya bocah bodoh dan naïve yang tidak pantas bersamamu. Kau bilang padaku untuk pergi!"

"Aku tidak berkata begitu!" Kai mengingat dengan jelas dan ia benar-benar yakin tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Terserah! Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa orang tuamu tahu ?"

"Ya tentu. Aku menelfon kemarin dan aku bilang ke mereka 'hey ibu, ayah, bagaimana cuaca disana ? Kalian tahu kan aku baru 17 tahun ? Well, ada seorang brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku dan sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan cucu dalam 8 bulan ke depan'"

Kai terdian dan kembali duduk.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Sehun berbalik pada sekotak pizzanya dan berhasil mendapatkan satu gigitan.

"A...aku putus denganmu karena kau terlalu baik untuk brengsek seperti aku" Sehun mendengarnya namun menolak untuk memberi Kai perhatian walau kata-katanya barusan sempat membuat ia tertegun.

Lagipula, Kai itu pintar dan licik. Ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja padanya.

"Ada keju di bibirmu" Kai mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan membersihkan bibir pink Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa terlalu malas hanya untuk bergerak jadi ia membiarkan saja Kai duduk mendekat.

"Aku ingin kau kembali tapi aku tahu kau pasti ingin menendangku, tapi..."

"Aku ingin mengulitimu hidup-hidup"

"Tapi..." Kai tidak memperdulikan omongan Sehun yang terkesan sadis. "Kau hamil anakku."

"Anakku juga, bodoh" Ia mengambil potongan pizza dan memakannya lagi. Sial! Ia sangat lagar.

"anak kita...dan-"

"Biar ku tebak, kau mau bertanggung jawab ?"

"Well, ya a-"

"Kau bisa membantuku, tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi"

Kai meringis atas kata-kata Sehun.

"Oh, baby. Sejak saat kita bertemu, kau tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku walau hanya sekali."

"Jangan panggil aku baby, brengsek!"

"Seperti yang ku katakan... ia anak ku juga jadi kau harus kembali padaku, suka atau tidak. Dan cobalah jujur, baby" Kai membuat Sehun meletakkan pizzanya dan memutar kepala Sehun untuk menatapnya. "Kau ingin kembali bersamaku"

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku mau kembali dengan seorang bre-"

Kai bosan dengan seluruh umpatan Sehun padanya dan memilih untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara dengan sebuah ciuman.

"...Kau terlahir untukku, Sehun"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berusaha lepas dari genggaman Kai. "Kau menyakitiku..." Suaranya bergetar.

"Dan kau bisa bayangkan betapa menyesalnya aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka tapi sekarang aku tahu mana yang terbaik" Kai berusaha memilih kalimat yang benar -terimakasih kepada tao- agar tak menyakiti Sehun. "Dan kau hanya bisa aman bersamaku" Sehun melihat Kai tepat di mata. Menunggu...

"Maafkan aku" Kai akhirnya bicara. Ia tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengucapkan kata tersebut kepada seseorang.

Sehun mengambil potongan lain pizza dengan pepperoni dan keju.

"Se-"

"Aku lapar!"

"Ok" Kai mengangkat tangannya dan Sehun hanya memutar mata.

"Kai-nim" Yixing melihat pada mereka.

"Ya?"

"Kau ada pertemuan dengan-"

"Ganti ke hari lain"

Yixing menunduk sedikit dan kembali ke pintu depan, tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan exspresi yang membuat Kai waspada.

"Ap-"

"Yah!" Suara ZiTao dapat terdengar dari belakang Yixing, dan melewatinya untuk mendorong Kai agar ia bisa memeluk Sehun

"Omo! Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Lepaskan dia!" Kai berusaha untuk melepaskan keduanya namun pria pirang itu tak memperdulikan.

"Jadi, bayi perempuan atau laki-laki ?"

"Kehamilanku baru satu bulan..." Sehun menjawab menyeruput bubble tea nya saat ia telah lepas dari pelukan kencang Tao.

Ia menoleh pada tao dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Kris bilang padaku"

"Bagaimana Kris tahu ?"

"Chanyeol bilang padanya"

"Apa ?" ia menoleh ke Kai.

"Jadi, semuanya tahu ?"

Kai hanya dapat terdiam."Aku-"

"Aku kira hanya Baekhyun yang tahu" tambah Yixing.

Wajah sehun memerah.

"Aku kira Kris mendengarnya bicara dengan Chanyeol" kata Tao asal.

Wow, betapa malunya sehun. Seluruh '_gang_' sudah tahu.

Sehun memakan pizzanya kesal.

"Baby...?" Kai memanggil perlahan.

"... Aku masih lapar!"

"Aku akan membeli baju bayi! Merah dan ungu pasti bagus, warna itu selalu trendy" Tao berucap senang dan Yixing mengangguk.

Sehun serasa ingin memukul kepalanya dengan kayu panjang

Well, setidaknya baju bayi telah diatasi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**A/N : Saya terpaksa harus publish ulang karena sepertinya ff ini melanggar guidelines. Jadi saya naruh ff ini di rate M buat jaga-jaga. Kalau nggak keberatan review lagi yaa :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: F**f ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.****

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mematikan televisi. Ia menguap sedikit sambil berdiri . Sehun ingin tidur saat ini. Ia sudah akan pergi ke kamarnya tapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. Ia tidak lagi berada dirumahnya melainkan di rumah Kai. Orang tuanya sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kabar bahwa mereka akan segera memiliki cucu dan si bodoh Baekhyun sedang menyeringai dari depan pintu di ruang tamu.

"Apa?!" Ia menyilangkan lengan di dada.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu "Aku hanya membayangkan kau memiliki anak dengan Kai..."

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya "Pergi saja dengan pacar mu sana"

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Jadi, bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Hamil..."

"Kenapa ? Ingin juga ?" Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyeringai padanya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia segera berbalik dan pergi. Sehun berani sumpah ia dapat melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan lurus ke kamar Kai.

Lelaki tan itu belum kembali dan ia merasa sedikit lega. Kai menjadi sedikit paranoid. Disini Sehun yang hamil, dia yang berhak untuk paranoid tapi kenyataannya ia yang harus menenangkan Kai.

Sehun menguap lagi dan berbaring di kasur _king-sized _yang nyaman milik Kai.

Dia terus tertidur seperti itu.

Sampai sesuatu mengelusnya.

"Mh..." ia mencoba untuk mendorong sesuatu tersebut tetapi pelukannya malah semakin kuat. Sehun akhirnya membuka mata.

Sehun masih di kasur, di bawah selimut dengan Kai yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bisa mencium bau parfum pria tampan itu. Wangi dari parfum tersebut adalah hal pertama yang ia suka tentang Kai. Dan hal pertama yang Kai suka tentang Sehun adalah mh... bokongnya.

"Kau bangun... ?"

"Kau membangunkan ku"

"_Sorry_..."

Sehun hanya bergerak sedikit "Terserah..."

"Aku menemukan dokter yang bagus"

"... Dimana ?"

"Dia salah satu temanku"

"Ya, tentu"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa asal memilih orang, dia handal"

"Ok... Biarkan aku tidur"

"...Sehun"

"Mh ?"

"Terimakasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi ibu dari anakku

"...Aku laki-laki, bodoh. Aku juga akan menjadi ayah" Sehun bisa merasakan Kai tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah bersamaku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" sambungnya lagi.

"Hum... Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, aku ada kelas besok"

"Kau tidak per-" Kai terdiam saat Sehun menoleh padanya "ok"

"Sekarang diam, aku ingin tidur"

Kai menghela nafas. "Kau tahu... Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bicara padaku seperti itu..."

"Astaga, diamlah"

"Hehe, dan yang paling _cute_" Kai memberikan ciuman di kening Sehun. "Bayi kita pasti akan sangat menggemaskan..."

"Jika kau bicara lagi, aku bersumpah akan menggigitmu..."

"Oh, Baby..."

...

Baekhun menguap berjalan ke dalam dapur dan berhenti saat ia melihat Kai duduk di konter memakan... Ice-cream.

"Jika salah satu orang yang tidak suka padamu melihat kau begini, atau saat kau dengan Sehun. Mereka akan berfikiran: Apa-apaan ini ?..."

Kai memutar bola matanya tidak peduli dan menikmati sesendok penuh coklat dan strawberry ice-cream yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun sedang membuat susu saat ia berbalik dan melihat lengan Kai tebuka sedikit dari balik piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Apa itu bekas gigitan ?"

Kai mendelik tanpa memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun harus menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang kemungkinan membuat gigitan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Kai bahkan tidak dengan Tao, Chanyeol atau Yixing.

Dan mengingat nama kekasihnya membuat ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan membuat susu. Dengan mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada Kai dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hampir setahun ia pindah kesini.

Bersama Park Chanyeol.

Pria teraneh yang pernah ia temui.

Lucu bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia berjalan pulang setelah menghabiskan sepanjang hari di mall dengan Sehun dan teman-teman yang lain. Ia berhenti saat melihat sesosok aneh dengan type 'seseorang yang harus di hindari saat malam', ia menyusuri jalanan dengan waspada, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menggenggamnya.

Malam itu Chanyeol mempelajari betapa terlatihnya Baekhyun dalam _personal defense_. Ia mempelajari beberapa bela diri namun ia tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Baekhyun -pria pendek itu tahu hapkido- padahal yang ingin ia lakukan hanya bertanya sesuatu pada anak tersebut.

Malam itu Baekhyun juga mempelajari betapa tertariknya seorang bernama Kai kepada Sehun. Dan Chanyeol bukan hanya orang idiot yang menunjukkan kemampuan bela dirinya yang payah saat Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi dari situ.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat berjalan menjauh dari mereka, dengan nomor telfon Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Lalu, bagian kencan dimulai, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kencan sudah berkali-kali, ia sengaja menolak hanya untuk main-main sebenarnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap menerima ajakan Chanyeol tak lama kemudian dengan alasan ia telah di culik oleh pria tinggi tersebut. Chanyeol terlihat sangat cute saat berusaha menjadi gangster dihadapannya. Ia hampir tak dapat menahan tawa saat kencan mereka di kebun binatang dan ada kecoa yang melintas di depan mereka, yang Chanyeol pikirkan adalah kecoa tersebut jelmaan dari monster yang ingin memakannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat kenangan tersebut, ia membuka pintu ke kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk di tengah-tengah kasur menunggu kedatangannya. Seluruh lampu ia nyalakan.

"Dengan ini, kau akan segera tidur" Baekhyun mengangkat susu yang telah ia buat untuk Chanyeol. "Kesini saja cepat, aku ingin memelukmu… "

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sudah ku bilang film itu menakutkan, kau ja- "

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, kemarilah cepat… "

"Ya, ya… kau tahu ? Sepertinya Sehun menggigit Kai"

"Maksudmu menggigit seperti…?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya memberi Baekhyun tatapan yang penuh arti.

"Menggigit ya menggigit. Kau tetap orang termesum di sini yang suka menggigit orang ya…"

Kabar bagusnya Baekhyun telah meletakkan gelas yang berada ditangannya ke meja, karena yang terjadi setelah itu adalah ia yang terbanting ke kasur empuk dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Dan kau suka itu…"

Chanyeol mungkin terlihat sedikit menakutkan saat ini tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menampik bahwa Chanyeol juga terlihat…hot.

"Coba saja…"

…..

Sehun sedang berjalan di loby sekolah sambil meminum susu coklat setelah menelan salah satu vitamin untuk kehamilannya. Orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Jongdae aka Ketua kelas, dan orang kedua adalah Xiumin… yang sering dimesumi oleh orang pertama.

Kenapa temannya tidak bisa normal hanya untuk sekali ?

Ia akan menyapa mereka saat orang lain sudah berdiri lebih dulu disampingnya.

Cengiran Kyungsoo kadang-kadang sangat menakutkan. "Hey…"

"Oh hallo! Sehun-ah"

"…Hallo"

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Cengiran tidak lepas dari wajahnya dan mata bulat itu melihat ke…

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kau tahu!"

"Hahaha! aku masih tidak percaya kau punya anak dengan orang menakutkan itu"

"Dia tidak menakutkan!"

"Dia men-_stalker _mu! Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana menurutnu bayi mu nanti ?"

"Menggemaskan!" Sehun tidak bisa menampik bagian '_stalker_'

"Yeah…" Pria pendek itu memutar mata.

"Kau sialan!"

"Well, terserah saja sih…"

"Ck!"

"Kita ada ulangan hari ini, kau sudah belajar ?"

Ada… apa?

"Melihat dari ekspresi itu, aku yakin kau tidak belajar…"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat ia menyadari Sehun tak berada di sampingnya. Bocah itu berdiri di tengah-tengah loby dengan mata yang berair. Itu bukanlah gejala orang yang sedang hamil, kan? Karena ia tak pernah melihat Sehun menangis untuk alasan seperti itu sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan asal menyumpah saja.

"Ya ampun! Baiklah aku akan mencontekkanmu…"

"…Ok"

"Hey!" Xiumin menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur Minnie!" Jongdae dengan seringaiannya menyusul dari belakang.

"Aku hanya akan mengacuhkannya…" Pria berpipi chubby itu berucap.

"Kalian belum bercinta juga ?" Kyungsoo bertanya berkedip polos pada mereka.

"Yah!" Bersamaan, Sehun dan Xiumin memukul lengannya. Karena siapa sangka omongan seperti itu keluar dari orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Aww! Kau beruntung kau hamil! Dan kau-"

"Sehun apa?!" Xiumin dan Jongdae berteriak.

Sempurna! Sekarang semua orang sudah tahu! Terimakasih kepada mulut ember Kyungsoo.

Tapi….

"…Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang tak tahu untuk menjawab apa…

….

Kai memasuki mobil dalam diam setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya yang saat ini bertempat di klub malam, Kris dan Tao ikut masuk setelahnya. Yixing berada di kursi kemudi.

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan…" Kris mengeluarkan rokok yang kemudian dibuang oleh Tao ke jendela.

"Pria itu meminjam uang yang banyak darimu…" Tao kemudian memberi Kris beberapa permen karet.

"…Well, tempat itu sekarang milikku jadi ...tidak masalah. Telfon pengacara, Yixing!" Kai adalah pembisnis yang sangat serius. Itulah yang akan orang-orang katakan mengenainya.

Pria berlesung pipi itu mengangguk dan segera menyetir.

"Ayo makan dulu, aku lapar…"

"Aku dengar ada tempat bagus di-"

"Jemput Sehun terlebih dulu" Potong Kai.

Yixing melihat dari balik kaca. "Ini belum jam pulang sekolah-"

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Ada masalah ?" Kris dan Tao menatap Kai heran.

"…Pria di dalam berkata sesuatu... Sepertinya ia tahu tentang Sehun"

"Huh ?" Kris menaikkan alis. "Dia mungkin hanya berkata omong kosong agar kau memberinya waktu lebih…"

"Aku tidak perduli…Jemput Sehun terlebih dulu"

"Segera…" Yixing menjawab dari kursi depan.

….…..

Sehun menaikkan alis.

Ia di panggil untuk ke depan.

Siapa dan mengapa Sehun tak tahu, namun nama Kai sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Yah bagaimanapun ia tetap keluar dari kelas.

Di perjalanan menuju ke depan handphonenya berdering dan ia mendapat pesan dari Kai.

Siapa lagi...

_'aku akan menjemputmu dalam 5 meniit'_

Jadi ?

Yang tadi itu bukan Kai ?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: Double update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: F**f ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.****

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantan kekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harus mengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim Jongin. Yah, hidupnya sangat normal...**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

'Dia men-stalkermu!'

Kata-kata kyungsoo menolak untuk meninggalkan pikiran Sehun selagi guru di depan sedang menjelaskan tentang... sesuatu.

Well, mungkin Kai memang agak men-stalk nya di awal.

Itu terjadi dengannya saat ia bekerja sebagai kasir di toko pamannya selama liburan, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin bantu-bantu saja namun ternyata ia juga di gaji.

Saat itu hampir jam 9 malam, saatnya untuk menutup toko. Dua pekerja yang lain sudah pulang duluan hanya tinggal Sehun di depan dan pamannya yang sedang menelfon di dalam, tugas Sehun sekarang adalah memastikan jika tak ada lagi pengunjung yang tersisa, sebelum ia menghampiri pintu, ia sudah akan menarik ke bawah garasi besi ketika seseorang memasuki toko selagi ia tak melihat. Seseorang tersebut berjalan lurus ke arah tempat ice-cream. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya pada orang yang tak dapat melihat tanda 'tutup' pada kaca depan tersebut. Ia mengambil tempat di belakang konter dan menunggu hingga 10 menit sampai lelaki tersebut akhirnya menentukan pesanan. Kyungsoo sempat mengiriminya pesan tentang seseorang yang belakangan ia suka yang Sehun tak terlalu perdulikan saat ini, jadi ia hanya memberikan balasan yang singkat, padat, dan mungkin tak terlalu jelas. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat samar ada seringaian yang menempel pada bibir plump pria tersebut.

"Itu-…"

"Aku tahu" Ia menyerahkan kartu kreditnya.

Berada di bawah tatapan orang asing tentu terasa sangat tak nyaman, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk buru-buru.

"Siapa namamu ?"

Situasi yang sungguh aneh saat ini.

"….Steven" Sehun menjawab asal. Jujur saja ia bahkan tak kenal seorang pun bernama 'Steven' tapi ia merasa ia tak bisa membiarkan Kai mengetahui nama aslinya begitu saja.

"Itu tak mungkin nama aslimu kan…"

Sehun mengembalikan kartu kredit bersamaan dengan pesanannya.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan, tuan!"

Sehun sempat terkejut saat melihat orang tersebut malah bersandar di meja dengan tangan di bawah dagu. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…"

Sehun menaikkan alis. "Well, jika kita tinggal di kota yang sama hal tersebut wajar saja terjadi"

"Jadi, siapa namamu ?"

Sehun menghela nafas, Pria ini tentu saja sangat tampan, tapi sesuatu tentangnya terasa... berbahaya.

"Sudah ku bilang namaku Steven. Toko sudah tutup jadi jika an-"

"Aku Kai!"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Yah, senang berkenalan denganmu jadi jika kau bi-"

"Aku masih menunggu namamu"

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa memiliki keinginan untuk menghapus seringaian itu dengan tangannya yang sedang mengepal. Tapi tentu saja ia sadar bahwa si 'Kai' ini bukan tandingannya.

"Sehun, sekara-"

"Sehun…" Ucapnya kemudian segera pergi dari toko dengan memberikan seringaian terakhir.

Saat pria berambut coklat itu telah pergi Sehun akhirnya dapat bernafas lega.

Yang tadi itu sangat aneh.

Belakangan ia memang mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti sebelum ini saat Sehun sedang berjalan ada kucing yang mulai mengikutinya dan terus-terusan menggeram padanya.

Atau saat minggu lalu ia berani sumpah bahwa hujan hanya ada di atas rumahnya saja, atau saat ia sedang mendengarkan musik sambil mencuci baju dan listrik tiba-tiba saja padam. Tentu saja hanya terjadi di rumahnya. Kabar baiknya kerusakan segera diperbaiki, kabar buruknya ia harus bertahan dengan godaan salah satu pekerja yang tengah memperbaiki listrik.

Dan sekarang ada pria menakutkan yang terus menanyai namanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap ini bukanlah seperti serial killer atau stalker yang-akan-segera-menjadi-serial-killer. Atau suatu makhluk supernatural aneh yang akan memakan jiwa cantiknya selagi ia tidur.

Sial! Kenapa ia jadi berfikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Sehun menghela nafas -lagi-.

Pamannya sempat menawarkan tumpangan tapi Sehun menolak, ia merasa ingin melatih kakinya dengan berjalan tiga blok lagi menuju rumah. Hitung-hitung olahraga.

Kai tertawa pelan dan Sehun hampir jatuh karenanya.

Lelaki tan itu ada disana, bersandar pada mobil yang terpakir di ujung... dan di jalan menuju rumahnya.

Ia seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena telah menarik perhatian pria yang sangat tampan seperti Kai tapi di batinnya berkata bahwa ia harus lari demi hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja ini!.

"Hallo lagi Sehun!"

"….Hay dan selamat tinggal!" Sehun dengan cepat melewatinya tanpa melihat kembali.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu…" Kai berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Aku menolak"

"Dan aku juga menolak tawaranmu"

Mereka menyebrangi jalan dan Sehun dapat melihat dari ujung matanya ada mobil hitam mengikuti mereka. Sebenarnya siapa si 'Kai' ini ?

Di hari berikutnya, Sehun perlahan dapat mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya satu persatu.

Kai bukanlah sejenis serial killer -sedihnya Sehun tak bisa mengatakan Kai stalker juga- tapi seorang pembisnis.

Kencan mereka -Sehun tak dapat menolak- di dominasi dengan Kai yang menanyainya banyak hal namun tidak seditikpun berbicara tentang dirinya sendiri. Sehun juga berusaha sebisanya untuk menghindari pelecehan sexual -Kai bilang Sehun memiliki bokong yang bagus hanya dalam waktu 5 menit kencan pertama mereka- yang Kai mungkin lakukan padanya. Ia sudah jelas tidak akan tidur dengan Kai. Tapi tentu saja kehidupan sedang mengejeknya karena saat kencan ke tujuh ia terbangun di kasur pria tan tersebut dengan lengan Kai sebagai bantalnya. Tidak ada satu helai kain pun yang melekat ditubuhnya saat itu kecuali selimut tipis. Setidaknya ia bisa bilang bahwa ia memberontak.

Seminggu kemudian ia tak menjawab pesan dan telfon dari Kai yang sedang memiliki pekerjaan di China.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab telfon ku ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Kai hanya orang mesum yang menginginkan tidur bersamanya, kan ?

"Aku menelfonmu ribuan kali!"

"Well, kalau begitu mari buat ini jelas. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang bisa kau hubungi seenaknya saat kau sedang ingin me-"

"Kau kekasihku…"

"….Hah ?"

"Kau kekasihku dan jika kau tak menjawab telfon dari ku, aku akan mengikatmu di ranjang dan-….."

Kai benar-benar mesum….

Pipi Sehun memerah karenanya.

"Jadi, berhentilah membuat ku menjauh karena aku tak akan kemana-mana…" Kai mengelus pipi Sehun dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Diam-diam Sehun merasakan dirinya nyaris meleleh.

"Aku bahkan tak begitu mengenalmu…" Sehun mengguman pelan dan membiarkan Kai memeluknya.

Kai menyuruh Sehun untuk menanyakan segala yang ia ingin ketahui tentangnya. Ia bilang ia akan mencoba untuk jujur sebisanya.

Mencoba untuk jujur sebisanya, Sehun memutarkan bola mata mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tetap menanyakan hal-hal yang ia ingin ketahui. Satu hal yang Sehun lupa tanyakan adalah kapan pertama kali Kai melihatnya. Karena Kai memang pernah mengatakan ia pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya.

…..

Ia di panggil untuk ke depan.

Siapa dan mengapa Sehun tak tahu, namun nama Kai sempat terlintas di otaknya.

Yah bagaimanapun ia tetap keluar dari kelas tak lupa melambai pada teman-temannya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke depan handphonenya berdering dan ia mendapat pesan dari Kai.

Siapa lagi...

'aku akan menjemputmu dalam 5 menit'

Jadi ?

Yang tadi itu bukan Kai ?

Segera setelah ia menapakkan kakinya di luar, ia melihat orang misterius itu.

…

Kai adalah yang pertama keluar dari mobil tepat saat ia melihat Sehun berdiri di tepi jalan depan sekolah. Bocah itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang Kai tak tak terlalu kenal dan yang seharusnya tidak sedekat itu dengan Sehun-nya.

"Kai!" Sehun tersenyum padanya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di pelukan lelaki tan tersebut.

"Hallo!"

"Siapa kau ?" Kai langsung to the point.

"Dia-"

"Aku sepupu Sehun, HimChan"

"Mh…"

"Orang tuaku menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi ku selagi ia pindah kesini"

"Tidak perlu, Kau kan bersamaku!"

Sehun bisa merasakan mood Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi buruk jadi ia buru-buru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepupunya agar tak mengakibatkan hal buruk terjadi.

Saat mereka telah berada di rumah...

"Kai"

"Iya ?"

Sehun berbaring di kasur.

"Kau bilang pernah melihatku sebelumnya tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku dimana…"

Kai tersenyum kecil dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan tangan yang satu lagi mengelus pipinya. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu…"

_Kai sedang menunggu Yixing di dalam mobil. Seseorang tidak akan tahu ada orang di dalam mobil itu. Seseorang seperti Sehun. Pria pirang itu sebenarnya hanya lewat namun selagi ia melihat ada mobil yang menganggur, ia iseng merapikan rambut berantakannya pada kaca mobil, setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Sehun berlalu pergi begitu saja._

"Kau tersenyum padaku…."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N : Cuma sepupu sehun kok :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s) **

**Disclaimer: Ff ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantankekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harusmengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim , hidupnya sangat normal.**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Sehun sangat senang. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaan itu. Memang hanya sebuah pemeriksaan USG tapi Kai ada untuknya... diiringi oleh Baekhyun , Zitao, Kyungsoo, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Yixing. Dan untuk sesaat Sehun mengira ia hanya akan sendirian saja. Sang Dokter, yang merupakan teman Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Siap ?" Sehun hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja siap. Well... dalam beberapa poin. Memiliki seorang bayi tentu akan menjadi tugas yang berat. Kai lebih baik siap-siap untuk hal itu.

Sehun fokus pada monitor tapi ia tak bisa membedakan apa-apa. Atau tahu dimana letak si Baby... "itu detak jantung ?" Kai berbicara disampingnya. "Ya..." dokter mengkonfirmasi.

"Dan titik kecil disini adalah bayi kalian"

"titik yang mana ?" Sehun mempoutkan bibir.

"Disini!"

"Oh! Kecil sekali!"

"Tentu saja!"

Suara teman-teman mereka terdengar berikutnya. "Bagaimana menurut kalian bayinya nanti ?"

"Aku yakin dia akan memiliki keimutan sehun!"

"Dan emosi Kai!"

"Oh astaga! Seorang setan kecil berpenampilan malaikat" Sehun men-deathglare teman-teman idiotnya. Yixing memberinya senyum manis dan Yifan setidaknya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Sehun akan memberinya poin untuk itu. Lelaki itu stoic nyaris seperti patung.

Sehun tidak sempat berfikir lebih jauh karena Kai tiba-tiba meremas tangannya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Uh..

Ya, Sehun senang. Tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa tentang tingkah lakunya, ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat bipolar, tapi ia hanya akan menunjukan sisi terbaiknya dihadapan Kai.

...

Mereka pergi untuk makan siang setelahnya... Kai memilihkan makanan yamg sehat. Sedangkan sehun tidak ingin memakan satupun dari makanan tersebut. Ia sangat menginginkan pizza dengan bubble tea sebagai minumannya dan dia harus mendapatkannya sekarang juga.

Kai sangat memanjakannya, juga selalu bersifat protektif dengan memastikan untuk selalu mengirim death glare untuk orang lain.

Baru saja menghabiskan satu gigit, sehun berdiri.

"Kamar kecil" adalah yang ia katakan sebelum beranjak pergi. Belakangan ia jadi sering pergi ke kamar kecil. Mungkin karena bawaan hamil.

"Mh... lelah sekali.." Ia mempoutkan bibirnya di depan kaca selagi membasuh tangan.

"Kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk berkata begitu..." suara yang tiba-tiba terdebgar itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Dan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini datang dari ... ?

Sehun hanya mengangguk bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Wajah manis seperti mu pasti memiliki nama yang indah..." laki-laki asing tersebut juga mencuci tangan disebelahnya.

Sehun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dan jika ia berfikir lagi ia tidak melihat seorangpun sebelum masuk dan paling tidak mendengar suara apapun.

Lagipula ia tidak suka pertanyaan dari orang asing. Terakhir kali hal ini terjadi sehun berakhir jatuh cinta dan mempunyai anak jadi.. "Ya, ibuku pintar memilih nama" Sehun dapat menagkap bahwa lelaki tersebut akan berbicara lagi tapi ia buru-buru keluar dengan cepat. Yixing ada di luar untuk menuntunnya kembali ke meja. Dan Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?"

"Apa kau menghitung waktuku ?!" Sehun bertanya antara kesal dan terkejut.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Seorang lelaki berbicara padaku..." ia berguman saat sudah kembali duduk. "Laki-laki yang mana ?"

Kerutan dahi dari Yixing membuat kai menoleh kebelakang. Baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil, kai melihat seseorang yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

"Dia..." Sehun yang juga melihat lelaki tersebut kembali kepada makanannya setelah mengkonfirmasi siapa yang mengajaknya bicara tadi.

Ia melewatkan bagaimana kakunya semua orang di meja. Kai kembali pada makanannya. Dan si lelaki asing dengan rambut coklat itu berjalan perlahan disampingnya. "Kai..." Ia berkata santai dan segera berlalu pergi.

Saat itu juga Sehun menoleh. "Ck! Teman aneh mu yang lain ?" Ia bertanya. Kai tidak menjawab.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Makanlah!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Ya, ia lapar. sangat sanga lapar...

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah. Dengarkan aku Sehun. Jangan pernah tinggal kan sisiku atau Yixing, oke ?" Sehun menaikkan alis. "Ap-?"

"Dengarkan saja aku baby, eum ?"

"Baiklah" Kai memang sedikit paranoid, tapi sehun memilih untuk tidak menentangnya. Ia belajar untuk benar-benar mendengarkan Kai sudah sejak lama. Ketika -anehnya- semua yang Kai katakan menjadi kenyataan. Memang tidak persis sih. Tapi...

_Satu lagi hari aneh dalam hidup Sehun! Waktu itu Kai menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah! Dan saat setengah jalan menuju kesana ia menerima pesan dari Minseok berkata untuk jangan dekat-dekat ke bangunan sekolah dan sesuatu tentang wabah yang sehun tidak mengerti._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, di kediamannya, Kai sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa, yang mana sangat aneh. Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk berbaring bersamanya namun Sehun menolak dengan alasan sibuk mengerjakan PR, dan tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing galak memasuki jendela membuat beberapa barang terjatuh ke lantai, makhluk berbulu itu membuat kekacauan dengan kuku tajamnya di buku PR Sehun dan... selamat tinggal PR._

_Pada akhirnya ia berada di pelukan Kai dengan pemikiran bahwa semua kucing di dunia membencinya. Dan banyak lagi hal-hal seperti itu dalam hubungan mereka. Jadi, Sehun tahu bahwa mendengarkan Kai adalah yang terbaik. Anehnya._

.

"Mau kemana ?"

"…ada hal yang harus kulakukan"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan lengannya didada. "Kau membawa ku kesini dan sekarang mau pergi ?"

"Aku akan tenang kalau kau disini, lagipula ada Baekhyun"

Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke pintu, ia sudah ingin mencari Baekhyun saat Kai menghentikannya.

"Maaf. Aku akan segera kembali, nanti kita bisa main" Kai berkata dengan senyuman.

Main ? Sehun tidak akan bertanya apa sebenarnya maksud dari kata itu jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ok"

…...

Baekhyun sangat fokus dengan laptop dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum jahil dan berjalan mengendap-endap kearahnya.

..."Bu!"

Teriakan kaget dari Baekhyun membuat Sehun tertawa puas selama lima menit.

"Kadang-kadang aku benci kau..." Ia berguman dengan pipi merah.

"Ya, ya..." Sehun membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dan dimana pacar tiang listrikmu ?"

Baekhyun memutarkan mata. "Tidak lucu sama sekali. Dia pergi dengan Kai!"

"Belakangan Kai bertingkah aneh, maksudku lebih dari biasanya..."

"Humm"

"Itu karena si baby kan ?"

"Mungkin... aku dengar-"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dengar apa ?"

Chanyeol pernah bilang sekali kalau dia punya mulut ember. Ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Aku dengar dia pernah mengadopsi anak kecil di Cina tapi ia meninggal ketika kai sedang tak bersamanya karena ada beberapa trip. Detailnya lagi aku tidak tahu"

"Oh…"

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan berbalik menghadap Sehun, menunjukkan apa yang berada di layar laptop. Sehun melihat halaman putih pink dengan cake cantik dan sebuah resep.

"Mau membantuku, Sehun ?"

Dan tiba-tiba, Sehun melupakan semua makanan yang ia makan sewaktu di restoran dan merasa sangat sangat lapar. Lapar akan cake.

"..bisa kita buat coklat ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baik!"

….

Ketika Kai dan Chanyeol sampai di rumah, mereka di sambut oleh dua bodyguard yang bermain gunting-batu-kertas unyuk memenangkan potongan terakhir sebuah Cake. Mereka tidak masalah dengan hal itu asalkan mereka melakukan tugas dengan baik.

Tetapi ketika berada didalam rumah, mereka langsung buru-buru ke dapur setelah mendengar teriakan girly yang cukup melengking.

Sehun menancapkan giginya di lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun manjambak keras rambut Sehun.

"Yah!" Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melerai mereka atau malah tertawa atas pemandangan di depannya.

"...Apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" Kai sedikitnya terkejut akan tingkah mereka berdua.

Keduanya berbagi pandangan mematikan sebelum memisahkan diri.

"Punyaku!" Ucap Sehun.

"Punyaku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir.

"Apa ?" Kai memandang antara mereka berdua.

"Cakenya!" Sehun mempoutkan bibir dan menunjuk kearah Cake dengan krim pink yang berada di meja.

"Yang terakhir tadi adalah milikmu dan kau memakan seluruhnya!"

"Terserah! Pokoknya yang ini punyaku juga!"

"Kau makan seluruh cake ?" Kai malah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Cakenya kecil!"

"Kecil adalah kata yang tidak akan familiar lagi bagimu jika kau terus makan seperti tidak ada hari esok..." Baekhyun menyeringai. Sehun menganga tidak percaya. "Tarik itu kembali, bitch!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Sebelum mereka dapat menyarang kembali satu sama lain, Kai membawa Sehun untuk keluar dari sana.

"Tapi..."

"Akan aku belikan yang besar"

...

Di dapur cake terakhir telah dimakan oleh dua orang yang masih tersisa.

"Rasanya enak!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang buat!"

"Mh.."

...

Di dalam kamar, Sehun lagi-lagi tidak ingin disentuh sama sekali oleh Kai saat Kai sempat memarahinya tadi. Hanya setelah segudang kata-kata manis, janji-janji, dan bahkan ciuman paksaan, Sehun akhirnya mengizinkan Kai untuk mendekatinya di kasur.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s) **

**Disclaimer: Ff ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantankekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harusmengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim , hidupnya sangat normal.**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Kai tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya. Sehun sangat cute ketika ia tertidur dan Kai diam-diam menyukai hal-hal cute, dimulai dari Sehun dan baby mereka yang akan segera lahir. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang kebiasaan manis Kai satu itu. Terutama musuh-musuhnya yang lumayan banyak. Ia tidak memberitahukan Sehun tentang musuh-musuhnya tentu saja. Kai tidak akan membiarkan kesayangannya ini terluka sedikitpun.

Ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, hari minggu.

Dan jika ia tidak salah hitung hari ini kehamilan Sehun berusia 4 bulan.

Apa aku harus memberinya hadiah ?

Bukan seperti Kai tidak memberi hadiah di bulan ke 3, tapi belakangan Sehun terlihat murung sejak ia tidak mengikuti sekolah dari seminggu yang lalu dan Kai sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Sehun untuk berhenti sekolah.

Tapi Sehun dengan tegas menolak, alasannya, sudah susah-susah melewati teman-teman sekelas yang idiot, guru-guru killer, dan PR yang menumpuk, sudah pasti akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya!

Kehamilan Sehun hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi jadi Kai mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh, menurut Sehun. Kai juga menjadi lebih paranoid dari sebelumnya, tapi Sehun tidak bisa bilang kalau itu adalah hal yang buruk. Kai akan menjadi orang tua untuk pertama kalinya seperti halnya Sehun, jadi hal-hal seperti itu bisa dimaklumi.

Kai akhirnya tertidur pada pukul 2 setelah Sehun bangun untuk ke toilet dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Pria tan itu membuka matanya lagi pada pukul 3 saat Sehun lagi-lagi pergi ke toilet.

"Sehunnie kecil kita mulai membuatmu terus terjaga..."

"Sudah dari empat bulan lalu tahu"

"Aku sudah sangat sangat ingin menggendongnya"

Sehun masuk ke dalam selimut dan disambut pelukan hangat dari Kai.

"Aku juga"

Mereka berdua bangun pada jam 10 pagi saat Kyungsoo menerobos masuk ke kamar, melompat-lompat di kasur. "Pagi!"

Kai merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya dan Sehun dengan segera mengambil apa yang diberikan oleh laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

"Buaa! Lucu sekali!"

Kai mengintip dari balik selimut dan melihat boneka kelinci kecil berwarna pink dan kotak kecil transparan dengan dot bayi di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya, Kris yang membeli dot bayi ini!"

"Yah.. pagi!" Kai menyipitkan matanya dan Kyungsoo menutar mata.

"Masih ada lagi untuk baby di ruang tamu, semua orang ada disini!"

Dan dari semua orang, Kai mengerti.

….

Jadi, hari minggu yang Kai pikir akan hanya untuknya dan Sehun harus dibagi bersama semua teman mereka, bahkan teman sekolah Sehun juga ada disini.

Kai juga berfikir, bahwa hari-hari ini sangatlah tenang, malah terlalu tenang. Tapi, ia tak akan mengeluh, ia ingin ketenangan mengelilingi Sehun dan anaknya dan ia akan pastikan mereka memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

Kai boleh terlihat seperti pria baik-baik, bahkan terkadang bertingkah kekanakan, tapi ia bisa menjadi sangat tidak mengenakan saat dia marah dan sekarang ia merasa sangat jengkel melihat keadaan salah satu klub yang dimilikinya. Klub yang pada awalnya rapi dan nyaman sekarang sudah menjadi debu.

Yixing berada disampinynya, sedangkan Joonmyun mulai menghampiri.

"Pemadam kebakaran dan polisi berkata hal ini disengaja, untungnya klub ini dalam keadaan ditutup sehingga tidak ada korban jiwa" Joonmyun yang menjabat sebagai pengacara mulai bicara. "Kau ingin aku membuat laporan untuk-"

"Tidak" Kai berkata tenang. Ia sudah pasti akan menemukan si 'brengsek' yang telah melakukan hal ini.

Joonmyun menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti, jadi kau ingin menyelesaikannya dengan caramu ya..." Yixing memberinya tatapan menyesal.

"Well, jika kau ing-"

"Aku perlu kau melakukan beberapa hal..."

"Tentang ?"

"Sehun"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan Sehun memutar matanya. Mereka sedang berbelanja di mall di pusat kota, sambil minum bubble tea rasa coklat.

"Kai dan Tao sudah membeli banyak baju, Chanyeol memberimu tempat tidur bayi, Kyungsoo setumpuk mainan dan Yifan, herannya, membeli banyak popok dan juga susu formula"

"Tapi bagaimana ji-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Apa yang seharusnya kau beli adalah pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk kau pakai sekarang karena kau sudah mencapai 4 bulan dan perutmu mulai kelihatan dan..."

"Diamlah! Oke akan ku beli!"

Setengah jam kemudian mereka menemukan tempat bagus untuk membeli pakaian hamil khusus unisex. Sehun bernafas lega dalam hati karena sekarang ia akan dapat mengenakan celana yang memudahkannya untuk berjalan.

Tepat ketika mereka keluar dari toko, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun, menyeretnya dari sana sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang-"

"Tetap jalan!"

Baekhyun memilih untuk berhenti di toko yang memiliki security disana.

Sehun hanya berfikir ia mulai seperti Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang bersifat aneh.

….

Baekhyun sangat yakin laki-laki dengan snapback hitam itu sudah mengikuti mereka dari tiga jam terakhir. Jika dulu, ia mungkin tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti itu tapi setelah bertemu dan tinggal dengan orang-orang seperti Kai, Chanyeol, dan Yifan, ia lebih tahu sekarang.

"Baekhyun, ayo beli ice-cream!"

Sehun tidak sadar dengan hal ini tentunya, lagipula Kai menginginkannya begitu. Tidak menyebabkan stres pada Sehun dan anaknya sama sekali. Yeah, Baekhyun sangat mengerti.

Dia sedang membayar untuk ice-cream saat pria dengan snapback itu pergi terburu-buru, dan selanjutnya Cahnyeol datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hey!"

"Ku kira kita akan memanggil taksi untuk pulang..." Sehun berkata.

"Apa ?" Pria tinggi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tadi berada didekat sini. Ayo pergi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berada di kantor Joonmyun.

"Jadi..." Joonmyun memungut kertas-kertas dimejanya. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Sehun akan-"

Ponsel Kai berdering. Ia menjawab cepat saat melihat nama Sehun tertera di layarnya.

"Ya, baby ?"

"Berhenti memanggil ku begitu..."

Kai tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya!"

Sehun mempoutkan bibir, yeah Kai memang selalu benar.

"Terserah! Kapan kau akan datang ? Aku bosan dan anak mu lapar jadi belikan kami pizza!"

"Tentu. Siapa yang ada di rumah ?"

"Si duo... dan Yifan dan Kyungsoo datang beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi kau harus beli pizza yang banyak!"

"Tidak masalah, baby"

"Uhm.. Kai ?"

"Ya, ada apa ?"

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau lebih baik bilang padaku saat kau sudah disini!"

Kai tidak dapat menjawab, Sehun sudah lebih dulu memutuskan panggilannya.

Ketika Kai melihat dari balik kaca Joonmyun sudah tampak memerah kemungkinan karena Yixing, yang berada disampingnya, dan sesuatu yang dikatakannya. Ia mengira-ngira akan berapa lama lagi Yixing akan terus bermain, sangat jelas bahwa pengacara itu menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earplug sambil berjalan kesana kemari untuk menaruh pakaian baru di lemari. Ia tidak mendengar kebisingan di luar bahkan suara teriakan sekalipun. Tapi ia melompat terkejut saat pintu kamarnya dibuka tiba-tiba… oleh Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendorongnya ke dalam lemari besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Dan ketika ia melepas earplugnya, barulah ia mendangar suara-suara bising tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Sebelumnya Kai sudah pernah mengatakan ini jadi Baekhyun tahu caranya. Ia menutup kedua pintu lemari tersebut dan mendorong Sehun ke dinding. Ia lalu pergi ke tepi dan di lantai ia menekan suatu tombol disana. Lalu pintu lemari terbuka dan menunjukan jalan ke ruang tersembunyi.

"Masuk kesana!"

Sehun tahu ia harus menyimpan rasa keterkejutannya untuk nanti. "Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak tahu, oke! Pria ini sangat membenci Kai dan ternyata ia tidak sendirian dan Sehun... aku dapat bersumpah bahwa pria dengan snapback hitam itu adalah sepupumu!"

Apa ?

Sehun mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Sangat, sangat takut.

Dimana Kai ?

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**Yah, so aku post chapter lalu sebenernya sekalian pengen lihat apa ff ini masih ada yang minat jadi aku post gitu aja tanpa ngomong apa2. Cause i know i've abandoned this fic for a long time. Oh ternyata masih ada yang minat ya udah ngerasa ada penyemangat buat lanjut ya aku lanjutin lagi. Dan untuk anon yang bilang kalo tulisan aku berantakan dan eydnya kacau, yah gimana ya, buat biar sempurna ya jujur aja aku nggak bisa orang aku ini amatiran bukan profesional mepet2 orang sastra lah, bukan sama sekali. Sadar kok masih banyak yang salah, tapi aku ngerasanya kayaknya masih layak dibaca yaudah langsung post tanpa repot2 menyempurnakan lagi. Orang males ya gini. Tapi ternyata kayaknya buat kamu anon penulisan aku ini nggak layak deh kan ini ancur banget kayaknya buat kmu, nggak maksa baca sih itu aja daripada mata sakit yaudah sana. Buat flashback ya itu padahal udah aku buat italic tapi kanyaknya nggak bisa apa gimana itu, my bad lah ya, dan aku pun juga lupa buat kasi tau kalo yang italic berarti flashback, kirain readers bisa langsung tau tanpa dikasi tau hehe, akunya begok emang, maklum newbie dalam posting ff, kalo jadi readers sih gak ada newbie2 nya lagi. Buat yang udah ngingetin kesalahan nama makasih ya bebih udah di perbaikin mata aku emang picek nih. Luhan belum muncul di chapter kemaren, itu aku salah ketik.**

**Dan buat yang sudah review, favorit maupun, follow terima kasih banyak, itu semua berarti bebs. Maaf nggak balas satu2 takut malah nyampah. Ya pokoknya makasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Oh Baby**

**Cast:**

**Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao, Wu Yi Fan, and Other.**

**Rated: T+**

**Chaptered.**

**Pair: Kaihun Slight Baekyeol**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s) **

**Disclaimer: Ff ini bukan ide saya melainkan ide konekoyaoi yang aslinya berjudul MOB BABY eng ver di aff dengan pair lukai bottom!kai. Saya suka dengan idenya dan saya bermaksud nulis indo ver dengan gaya penulisan saya sendiri dan ngubah pairingnya jadi kaihun, saya juga ngubah sedikit arti kata-katanya. Dan kalo emang ada yang protes, saya akan hapus ff ini. Sekian.**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki hidup yang normal. Teman-teman yang sedikit aneh. Dan mantankekasih yang menghamilinya sehingga ia harusmengandung anak tersebut. Anak Kim , hidupnya sangat normal.**

**...**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

_Dimana Kai ?_

Sehun terus menanyai dirinya sendiri, memeluk lutut di samping Baekhyun.

Ia sangat ketakutan, begitupun Baekhyun yang juga tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ketakutannya.

"Cobalah untuk menenangkan diri, Kai akan baik-baik saja tapi ingatlah kau sedang hamil, Sehun" Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. "Pikirkan bayi mu" Sehun hanya menoleh, ia bahkan tak sanggup mengangguk.

...

Tentang dimanakah Kai ?

Ia baru saja sampai ke rumah bersama Yixing dan keempat orang lainnya setelah menerima pesan masuk dari Baekhyun.

Terdapat 5 kotak pizza tertinggal di dalam mobil.

...

_Dimana Kai ?_

Sehun mendengar sesuatu yang benar-benar keras di luar ruangan dan genggamannya kepada Baekhyun semakin mengerat, tetapi pertanyaan yang terus ia ulang dalam hati segera menghilang ketika ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Tetap disana'

Pesan dari Kai.

.

.

.

.

Jika Kai harus mempercayakan hidupnya terhadap seaeorang, itu sudah pasti adalah Kris dan Tao. Mereka berdua sangat pandai akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan Chanyeol.

Yixing, Hyoyeon dan Yongguk adalah yang pertana masuk ke dalam rumah, di dalam dapat dikatakan terdapat peluru yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Dan pisau. Kai melihatnya dan langsung tahu bahwa Tao baik-baik saja dan tidak berada jauh dari keberadaannya.

Kai sudah tidak mendengar suara Zelo atau Minho lagi di sampingnya dan ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Prioritas utamanya saat ini hanya Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang ia pikirkan.

Ia mengambil langkah mundur cepat sehingga apapun itu yang dilemparkan ke arahnya meleset ke sembarang arah, tak lama Kris sudah berada di sampingnya menyerahkan sebuah pistol padanya.

Untuk sesaat semuanya terasa tenang dan tak bergerak. Kai melihat kekacauan yang berada di rumahnya, foto-foto yang berada di atas dinding di ruang tamu semua rusak dan pada karpet yang nyaris hancur itu terdapat foto Sehun, keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Cat dinding penuh dengan noda darah, pot bunga yang ia belikan khusus untuk Sehun atas kepindahannya kesini hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan Sehun ?

Sehun sudah pasti sangat ketakukan. Sangat, sangat ketakukan.

Dan bayi mereka...

Kai bahkan tak berkedip saat ia mulai menembak. Dan bagusnya lagi, penjahat dari semua kekacauan ini ada disini.

Hyoyeon membuatnya semakin lebih mudah untuk mendekati pria tersebut.

Zelo muncul dari belakang pria itu dan menahan tangannya.

30 detik setelah itu seisi rumah menjadi diam.

Chanyeol, Yixing, Tao, YiFan, Yongguk tak lama kemudian sudah berada di belakang mereka. Jika Sehun berada disini ia akan melihat pria yang sama yang ia temui di toilet restoran.

"Diam!" Ucap Kai saat pria tersebut akan berbicara. "Aku tidak peduli akan alasanmu, ku kira aku cukup jelas padamu sebelumnya. Jangan macam-macam denganku."

"Aku bisa membuatnya berbicara" Yongguk menawarkan.

Kai baru akan berbicara sesuatu namun terhenti karena pria itu mulai tertawa. "Kau membuat bocah manis itu terlalu penting. Sungguh disayangkan bahwa keluarganya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli padanya demi uang. Dia ada di ruanganmu bukan ? Dan kau-"

Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan tepat saat sebuah peluru menembus keningnya.

Kai bahkan sudah menuju tangga sebelum peluru itu mencapai lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi bising di luar dan ketika pintu ruangan rahasia itu akhirnya terbuka, Sehun langsung meloncat ke pelukan Kai.

"Dan Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun hampir berteriak.

"Di bawah"

Segera saat Baekhyun berdiri, ia terbelalak.

Mereka bilang peluru yang membunuhmu adalah peluru yang tidak kau dengar.

Tapi kali ini, kai mendengarnya dengan jelas, Sehun juga.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit terlalu putih, berbau tidak enak dan sangat menakutkan bagi Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari ruang tunggu sampai Dokter berkata bahwa mereka sudah boleh menjenguk pasien.

Yixing, YiFan, ChanYeol dan Tao juga disana. Yang lain berada di rumah untuk membersikan kekacauan yang tertinggal.

Mereka menunggu sebentar lagi, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan -bahkan suster memberi mereka pandangan heran karena terlalu ramai orang.

Sehun duduk di kasur, membelakangi pintu, dan Kai, berbaring, tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya lega.

Pertama kali ia syok ketika ia melihat bagaimana tembakan itu di tujukan untuk Sehun dan Kai berada di antaranya. Baekhyun rasanya tak dapat bernafas dengan benar saat itu.

Pelakunya adalah sepupu Sehun, yang bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan.

Kedua kali ia syok adalah saat Sehun yang pingsan, tepat berada di tangannya.

"Ya ampun!" Ia meletakkan pantatnya di kasur dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Kandungan mu baik-baik saja dan aku yakin keponakan ku pasti sudah muak dengan makanan rumah sakit. Di sebrang jalan ada tempat makanan..."

"Makan yang sehat" Kai mengerutkan alisnya. Memperingati Sehun yang tergoda dengan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Diam saja. Kau tertembak, jadi aku bisa memakan makanan yang ku inginkan"

Kai tertawa. Namun sakit. Segera ia putuskan untuk tidak tertawa sementara waktu.

"Hanya di pundakku, baby. Tapi baiklah, hanya jika kau membawakan ku sesuatu"

Sehun baru akan menyebutkan bahwa peluru itu nyaris mengenai hatinya tapi kemudian pintu terbuka lebar dan Hyoyeon masuk.

Dengan senyuman lebar ia menunjukkan apa yang di dapatnya di kantung hitam besar yang ia pegang.

Sehun nyaris berliur melupakan dengan cepat apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Pizza

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**


End file.
